


i'll fall (forever endlessly)

by shipmateee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, also there are handjobs, and dubious fix-it magic dust, crossover between the real world and the fictional world i guess?, you're all here for the tyler/stiles don't try to deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipmateee/pseuds/shipmateee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, you can just feel the wrongness in the air,” Stiles says eventually, breaking the three minute long silence since the…Derek…clone…? (oh god, as if Allison would even know, what is with her life these days) just sort of…popped into existence. In the middle of the warehouse.</p><p>Well, okay then, Allison thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll fall (forever endlessly)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "so can i prompt like tyler hoechlin/stiles fic in which tyler ends up in teen wolf world and derek actually gets really pissy and jealous about how much attention tyler's giving stiles and all kinds of stuff and then you know, stiles and tyler have some sexytimes which makes derek even more jaw-clenchy and then when they finally get tyler back to his proper universe, stiles is all YOU LOVE ME YOU WANT TO KISS ME to derek."
> 
> it was meant to be all fun and humorous and then i accidentally spilt feelings all over it and ended up with this.

“Wow, you can just _feel_ the wrongness in the air,” Stiles says eventually, breaking the three minute long silence since the…Derek…clone…? (oh god, as if Allison would even know, what is with her life these days) just sort of…popped into existence. In the middle of the warehouse.

 _Well, okay then_ , Allison thinks.

Derek 2.0’s mouth lifts into a smile at Stiles’ comment (and that’s probably the weirdest thing she’s ever seen, a _smile_ on Derek’s face) and says, “Yeah, I genuinely thought this was a joke from the art department until I saw him,” and here he points to Derek looming in the corner, “and now I don’t even know anymore.”

“Art department?” Scott asks, looking all adorably confused, nose scrunched up and–– focus Allison, come on.

“Yeah, I work on a show. That follows your lives,” Derek 2.0 pauses, “wow, that sounded so much less creepy in my head.”

“Hey, it’s cool. We deal in creepy here,” Stiles says, breaking into a grin, and Allison will forever be amazed at how he manages to just take everything in stride.

\-----

His name is Tyler, and he’s an actor, and he plays Derek Hale in a fictional MTV show called _Teen Wolf_ that is basically just their lives in neat forty-two minute chunks.

Allison doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“It _would_ be on MTV,” Stiles says.

\-----

So, Lydia’s off researching everything under the sun about alternate dimensions and time-space travel and quantum mechanics (or was it physics? Hell, if Allison knows) and so Tyler’s just sort of hanging out with them at the warehouse until they maybe manage to fix this.

Well, she says ‘hanging out with them’ but she really means ‘hanging out with Stiles’ because Tyler is practically all over him, never leaving his side for a moment, constantly letting out these bright little laughs at the majority of things Stiles says, and it’s weird, _so weird_ , because it looks like Derek, and sounds like Derek, but it’s so clearly _not Derek_.

She pretends to clean her bow as she watches Stiles and Tyler on the ratty couch in the corner, sees Stiles crack a joke and Tyler just laughs and laughs, and Stiles just stares at him in wonderment, mouth wide open, like this whole situation is more bizarre for Stiles than anyone else.

And then Tyler’s hand _oh so casually_ slips onto Stiles’ leg, just high enough for it to be inappropriate and Stiles flushes, cheeks warming to a rosy hue, but he doesn’t push it off, and okay then.

She senses something shift behind her and she turns to see Derek leaning against the wall behind her, giving the _coldest glare she’s ever seen_ to Tyler. Or Tyler’s _hand_ , to be more specific.

She looks at Derek and Derek looks at her and neither of them say anything.

(Except Derek basically just said everything.)

\-----

Allison didn’t know whether to find it weird that watching Stiles and Tyler was suddenly like a new pastime for her.

Only an hour after the hand-on-leg incident, and Stiles is mostly curled into Tyler while he talks, practically on his lap, movements still a little awkward, but clearly positive, giving the go-ahead.

Tyler shamelessly watches Stiles’ mouth as he talks, eyes following his tongue when it darts out to wet his lips.

Derek watches Tyler watch Stiles and Allison notices a tic in his jaw from where he’s clenching it so hard.

When Derek turns to leave, walking into the depths of the subway car, there’s an indentation of his hand deep in the metal of the doorway.

\-----

(It’s only a short time later that Allison realises how awful this could be for Derek to watch.

It’s like a might-have-been playing out in front of him in full colour and sound.

Like a world where Derek never met Kate, a world where his family didn’t all die as their family home burned down around him, a world where he grew up to be a little more friendly, a little more loose, with an easy laugh that he didn’t have to swallow down.

A world where he and Stiles might’ve met under normal circumstances, and maybe they would’ve liked each other, maybe they would’ve made each other laugh, maybe they would’ve traded easy kisses in the backseat of the jeep, maybe they would’ve started something.

Maybe not.

That doesn’t mean that the Derek here today doesn’t have a chance.)

\-----

As it gets later into the night, the temperature drops to absolutely freezing, so Allison wanders outside to get a jacket from her car, and that’s when she sees them.

Almost too far down the other side of the building to spot them in the darkness, Allison can see Tyler has Stiles pressed up against the wall, their mouths sliding together wet and slick, Tyler shoving a knee up between Stiles’ legs.

When Stiles lets out this breathy little moan Allison tries not to blush but it’s difficult. God, she shouldn’t even be watching this, just turn away, leave, turn around, just––

Oh, wow, Tyler’s pulling the zipper down on Stiles’ pants, this got heavy fast.

Allison situates herself a little deeper into the shadows, and watches with fascination as Tyler curls into Stiles, all around him, wraps one hand around Stiles’ dick and starts to jack him off, murmuring things Allison can’t even hope to hear into Stiles’ ear the whole time.

Stiles goes all loose and pliant, weakly rocking his hips into Tyler’s fist, and presses his face into Tyler’s shoulder.

Allison’s a little surprised that the whole thing only lasts a few minutes.

(She’s not at all surprised when Stiles gasps out “Der–” just before he comes, biting down on Tyler’s shoulder to muffle the sound.)

\-----

When Stiles walks back into the warehouse (alone, interestingly) fifteen minutes later, all the wolves in the room snap their heads round to stare at him.

He shuffles on his feet uncomfortably and Allison feels all motherly for a minute, wants to step in and shield him from view.

(She can’t shield his scent though, and that’s the real evidence here.)

Derek eventually turns away and says nothing.

\-----

Allison’s always been a little envious of the way Lydia can flounce into a room and all attention immediately focuses on her.

(Well, it usually does. Stiles is completely uninterested for once, talking quietly again with Tyler near the back of the warehouse.)

Lydia’s managed to finagle together a spell and also science and maybe a little bit of crazy and she’s left holding up this weird looking powder in a glass bottle and sure, okay, Lydia, whatever you say.

(Allison knows she’s always right anyway.)

\-----

Tyler disappears in a puff of smoke and little sparks of green ember, and suddenly everything’s normal again.

(Except how it’s not at all.)

\-----

“Well, that was a trip,” Stiles says, slumping against a pillar.

Derek’s eyes flick over to him, and there’s something a little sad in them.

Allison feels like she should say something.

(She doesn’t.)

\-----

“What’s up with you?” Stiles says, the words a little muffled through the subway car. Allison can see he’s talking to Derek in there.

She glances over at Scott who’s holding the door for her and she tells him to go get in the car, she’ll just be a second. He looks at her. Looks and looks and then he smiles and walks out the door.

(She loves him.)

\-----

She pretends to pack up her bow, does it five thousand times slower than usual just so she can listen in, and she knows it’s not really her place, but––

But.

Stiles has a smile on his face and he’s joking around, teasing Derek a little: “What, were you jealous? A little lonely without Stiles today, hmm?”

Stiles moves in a little closer, grins and says, “You secretly like me, don’t you?” Continues with a little sing-song tone, “You love me, you want to kiss me, you––”

And then there’s a soft thump and Allison doesn’t have to look to know Derek’s pushed Stiles up against the wall of the subway car.

“You smell all wrong,” Derek grits out, and when Allison glances over her shoulder, she can see Derek press his nose against Stiles’ neck, running it along the skin, under his jaw.

“What––” Stiles starts, but Derek cuts him off, bites the skin a little, and Stiles lets out a soft little sound.

“And you smell like sex,” Derek adds, and Stiles pauses and flushes all over, hands clawing at Derek’s shoulders.

“And––” Derek starts, but then he’s pulling away, stepping back, and no no no, Allison thinks.

But it’s okay, because Stiles pulls him back, says “You’re such an idiot, oh my _god_ ,” and then they’re kissing.

Allison leaves as quietly as possible.

\-----

(Derek smiles a little more after that, and it might not be loose and easy, but it’s enough.)


End file.
